The present invention is directed to a burning log simulator having a simulated flickering flame effect to be utilized as an insert into a conventional fireplace or as a stand alone unit and, more particularly, to such a simulator incorporating a mechanism to create a glowing ember effect.
Fire simulating devices are popular throughout the world. They can be used to simulate the flickering and glowing effects of a fire to give a desired ambiance to a room. Alternatively, they can be used to generate heat in a room by a source other than the actual burning of wood, for example, an electrical heater. Yet further, both effects can be used simultaneously.
If a user has an existing wood burning fireplace, such a device as the invention can be used as an insert into the fireplace and thereby avoid the trouble, mess and danger associated with a wood fire. If there is no existing wood burning fireplace, the device may be constructed to wall mount to give the appearance of a fireplace or may be constructed as a stand alone structure with the appearance of a stove or the like.
The key aspect of such a fire simulating device is to provide a visual appearance of a burning wood fire with a flickering flame effect. The prior art has developed many different types of complex mechanical structures for creating the flickering effect, such as metallic strips that reflect light and that are rotated on a belt with or without a fan to further cause motion in the strips and change the angle of reflectance.